Winter
by orphanblack
Summary: A bunch of unrelated one shots/drabbles all set within the holiday season, and all Cade related. Enjoy.
1. Ice Skating

**Some cute Cade fluff, because I've been writing too many sad things lately. The first of many one shots/drabbles to come. Review, maybe?**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Cat gasped, as if she had just realized the perplexing meaning of life.<p>

Jade's gaze remained fixated on her magazine. "What?"

"Let's go ice skating!"

"Oh my God!" Jade mimicked the girl. "No."

"C'mon Jadey, it's Winter and it's gloomy and ― we have to go!" Still, Jade wouldn't budge. "Why don't you want to?"

"I hate ice skating." She deadpanned. All of a sudden, Cat understood.

"_Oh_."

"Why are you saying 'oh' like that?" Jade narrowed her eyes at the smaller girl.

"Like what?" Her head tilted in confusion.

"Like you know something that I don't. What is it?"

"Nothing." She began to speak in a hushed, secretive tone, despite there being no one else in the room. "I know you can't ice skate."

"I can ice skate, Cat." The black haired girl protested, glaring at her girlfriend.

"It's oka―"

"No, I can ice skate." She declared. It sounded like she had something to prove. "Come on, let's go."

"Yay!" Cat smiled broadly, picking up her jacket and following Jade out the door.

* * *

><p>When the two girls arrived at the skating rink, Cat ran straight toward the rental shoes. This made Jade snicker, only because Cat resembled a little kid on Christmas morning. She's never actually seen someone's eyes light up at the sight of ugly rental skates, but then again, Cat was practically from a different planet. "Let It Snow" beamed through the speakers, and the mixed scent of ice and hot chocolate consumed the enormous room.<p>

"This is my favorite Christmas song."

"Huh?" Jade's eyebrow cocked up while she tied her skate's shoelaces.

"Let it snow!"

"Cat, you say every Christmas song is your favorite Christmas song."

"Oh." She lightly bit her lip. "It's because they're all so good!"

"They're cheesy and stupid. But I suppose _some _are good."

"All." Cat corrected her. "I'm done tying mine."

"Me too, let's get on the ice."

"Remember Jadey, if you have trouble skating you can always lean on me."

"I know how to skate, Cat!"

"Okay." The redhead threw her hands up in defeat. Jade was shocked to learn Cat was an incredible ice skater. She had no problem getting on the ice; in fact, she glided swiftly across the ice, like a feather drifting through a Summer breeze. Jade, on the other hand, stood frozen at the entrance (pun intended).

"C'mon!" Cat yelled, creating figure eights in the middle of the rink.

"I'm coming!" She responded. Why did she sound so goddamn angry?

Jade was not a klutz. She never tripped, she never fell, she was as stable and coordinated as a human could be. But when it came to ice, now that was a whole other story. No ― that was a whole other book. When Jade took her first step onto the ice, all went well, until she took her second. That's when she took a tumble, her elbows saving her from landing face first.

"I knew you couldn't ice skate!" Cat pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah yeah, you were right, I was wrong. Whatever, you win." She crossed her arms angrily, a pout complimenting her pale lips.

"You sound like a child." That was a first. "I don't care about being right." Of course she didn't, Cat never cared about that sort of thing, but Jade couldn't help but feel humiliated regardless. "Here." She stuck her hand out in front of Jade. The other girl hesitated, but she eventually gave in and held on.

"I've never been ice skating before." Jade admitted, latching on to her girlfriend.

"You didn't have to lie to me, you knew I wouldn't care."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, I'm already over it." The smaller girl gleefully stated. She couldn't hold a grudge even if she tried. "Follow my lead." Cat instructed, squeezing tight onto Jade's hand. The two drifted along the ice peacefully, and Jade actually started to enjoy herself. "Fun, right?"

What Jade intended to be a 'mhm' sounded more like a grumble. Cat was right, she was having fun. That is, until she decided to take the lead.

"Jade―wait―no! Slow down!" Cat screeched, but it was too late. Within a matter of seconds, the two landed butt first on the cold ground, causing everyone's head to twist around and glare at the girls. Everyone there was so judgmental-looking.

"Jade! Everyone's staring at us! Why did you try to go ahead of me?" Cat and Jade stared blankly at one another until they both burst out into laughter. Everyone's eyes were still glued to them, Jade could sense it, but she didn't care. Jade wasn't one to laugh at her own embarrassment, but it was such a dumb mistake it was hard _not _to laugh.

"Why are we laughing so hard?" Cat could barely breathe.

"Because I'm a dumbass." Jade smiled, teeth 'n all. Cat loved it when she smiled with her teeth.

The redhead forcefully pushed herself off of the ground. "My butt's numb." Jade continued laughing. "C'mon." said Cat, who was extending her hand out to her girlfriend once again.

"This time, I lead. _The whole time_."

Jade nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, "All I Want For Christmas Is You" began blasting through the speakers, and Cat smiled wide.

"Oh my God, it's my favorite Christmas song!" She cheered.

Jade rolled her eyes and comfortably allowed her fingers to interlock with Cat's while they slowly (for Jade's sake) skated around the rink. Ice skating wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be.


	2. More Fun Than Christmas

"This is boring. And stupid."

"Jade, _please _cooperate. Now start helping me!"

Jade lets out a grunt, and Cat watches while she sifts through a box of ornaments.

"I like this one," Jade flashes an unconvincing smile as she holds up a candy cane shaped ornament.

"Urgh!" Cat's eyebrows plunge inward, "How many times do I have to explain? Normal, circular ornaments first, ― cute, unique ornaments after! Kapeesh?"

"Why does it matt―"

"This is our first Christmas together in our new apartment, it _matters_."

"Okay, okay," she threw her hands up in defeat. "What about these garlands?"

"_Circular ornaments first_. We'll get to those later," she assured.

"How about we take a break?"

"We just started!"

"Yeah, but…" Now, Cat usually reprised the role of annoying-person-who-never-shuts-up, but today it seemed like Jade was more than eager to play the part. "All this hard work is just nauseating."

Cat's shoulders slouched down, and her lips followed suit, "Jadey."

"Cat," she mocked the other girls whiny voice, advancing closer to her, leaning into her lips, but abruptly pausing a hairsbreadth away. "I can think of a few things we could do that are more fun than this," she sealed the open space between their lips, smirking into the kiss. Jade lightly ran her fingers through the other girl's bright red hair until Cat quickly pulled away.

"No, Jade! You cannot distract me! I am focused, and we will get this tree done!" She balled her fists and began shaking them up and down; as if she were banging on an invisible table.

"Cat?"

"What?"

"If you're so focused, then why haven't you been able to stop staring at my lips?"

"I―I'm not―I just―_ugh_!" Cat groaned, looking away almost immediately.

Jade chuckled, "How about we just do this tomorrow? Christmas is lame anyway, the less days we have dumb reindeer decorations up the better."

"No. You have been saying 'tomorrow' for the past week. Now it's December 10th and I _love_ dumb reindeer decorations," she hung up a red ornament.

"Whatever. Hand me the box of decorations."

Cat did as Jade asked ― or demanded ― and slid a few more ornaments onto the tree while Jade rummaged through the box.

"Aha," the taller girl smiled, pulling out a mistletoe and holding it over their heads, "I guess we have to kiss now. You know, because of tradition and all."

Cat attempted to put on her angriest face but failed when it faded into a grin, "Okay, one more kiss," she stuck a finger up. The girl stood slightly on her tippy toes and pressed her lips up against Jade's, who was now releasing the mistletoe from her hands and allowing it to plop down on the ground. Cat's hands cupped Jade's cheeks, while Jade's hands traveled down to the small of her back, kissing the redhead a little more forcefully. What Cat intended to be a two second kiss ended up lasting for about five minutes. It wasn't until Jade tried pulling her shirt off when Cat pushed Jade away, breathless.

"Tell me that wasn't more fun than Christmas."

If Cat said it wasn't, she would only be lying. Instead, she shoved a bunch of candy cane ornaments in front of the other girl, "Here are your candy canes. You can put them on the tree now."

Jade shot the girl a confused look, "I thought you said big, round ornaments first?"

Cat sighed deeply, "The faster we finish the faster we can continue kissing." And Cat _really _wanted to continue kissing.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" She smirked, hanging a candy cane ornament on the Christmas tree.


End file.
